degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3027589-20170224021214/@comment-3575890-20170224023401
"I'll start with Archie. Oh my god, is the dude this unbearable in the comic strip?" Worse! SO much worse! I actually prefer CW-fied Archie Andrews a million times over to the Gary Stu two-timing caricature he is in the comics. Literally his likability is measured by his outlandish clutziness and propensity to get himself into every ridiculous predicament you can imagine. The worst part though is how horribly he treats women. He is lauded as this all-heart, one-of-the-good ones perfect guy, but he is constantly lusting after every pretty woman to cross paths with him, even if he has a girlfriend - correction: he actually has TWO girlfriends who fight over him at the same time that they seem to accept this polyamorous situation they're in, even if they don't like it. But even two girlfriends isn't enough as he's constantly drooling over other girls while with the two most sought after ones in Riverdale. They both have genuine feelings for him, but there is especially an imbalance of power within the dynamic of his relationship with Betty, who is disturbingly obsessed with him and pretty much completely at his mercy 90 percent of the time, so I'm sure you can guess, he takes her for granted constantly. That said, he is known to stand the both of them up or two-time them on the same night - sometimes even three-time with Cheryl Blossom. It's all played up for comedic effect and sometimes the outcome is hilarious, but Archie Andrews really isn't a good boyfriend. He's a good kid with a big heart and good intentions, but he is also a skirt-chasing cad. I have a love-hate relationship with him. As for Reggie, he is pretty much the same in the comics, only instead of a straight up asshole, he's more of a wise-cracking prankster, but his comic counterpart is also a self-obsessed ego-maniac that loves to stir up trouble, so his CW portrayal is pretty spot-on. Also, he's not even Asian in the comics, so they actually changed his race to bring in more representation. The same goes for Veronica, Josie, Melody, and Weatherbee. Chuck on the other hand, is NOTHING like he is on the show. He's a cupcake whom they have ruined for plot device purposes. The only part they got right is that he plays sports. CW Jughead is bae. I really do love him so much, but he is also a far, FAR cry from his comic book counterpart. However, I cannot fault them for the changes they have made in large due to that his comic book self is SUCH a caricature, there is no way they could have adapted him to the screen without compromising the dark tone and subject matter of the show. If you like Riverdale so far, I really urge you to read the comics. It will give you so much of a greater understanding of these characters and how they tick. ESPECIALLY Veronica. Admittedly, they have dramatically toned her down for the television series so as to make her more likeable, but they've captured the essence of her character. The only difference is that whereas her flaws dramatically outweighed her redeeming qualities in the comics, this concept has been flipped on the television show. However, it just works for this setting. Betty, on the other hand, they have taken back to the character's original roots somewhat, of when she was a lot less mentally stable. I LOVE that they have adapted OG Betty instead of the sweet girl next door trope they gradually turned her into.